Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for forming a pattern in which a plurality of patterns of identical or different pattern materials are formed on a support, a structural body comprising the pattern formed by the method for forming a pattern, a method for producing a comb-shaped electrode using the method for forming a pattern, and a secondary cell comprising the comb-shaped electrode produced by the production method.
Related Art
Conventionally, when patterning an electrode or fluorescence substance on a support, a method has been employed in which a resist layer is formed on the support in advance, a guide hole acting as a casting mold during forming a pattern is formed, then a pattern material for the electrode or fluorescence substance is filled into the guide hole by a process such as injection and electrophoresis. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses in Examples that a comb-shaped electrode is prepared by forming a guide hole using a resist composition and depositing a positive-electrode active material into the guide hole by an electrophoresis process.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2011-238589